Carrie A Different Ending and A New Beginning
by ARTZZ21
Summary: Carrie, a outcast and misfit in her school, bullied by her peers, suffered abuse from her religious, cultist mentally ill mother, but what if there was a different ending. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, remember when I said that I was going to make another version of Carrie well I kept my word.

PS. All the Carrie movies and the novel, this is mostly based of the 2013 and the novel but I will follow the book's description of the character, and if you haven't read the novel you can hear the a audiobook on youtube just type it in.

Character's appearance  
>Carrie: . -82h12yTItfw/Tm0YCPuozDI/AAAAAAAAAAQ/M2g-_  
>Margaret: imagine her with grey hair and grey blue eyes or Julianne's portrayal<br>Sue: pin/197032552421566002/  
>Chris: resultfiles30077brown%20hair%20blue%  
>Tommy: pin137008013637496231/  
>Miss .nlforum/beauty-health-hair/rood-haar-lichter-verven-niet-oranje-226925.  
>Tina: pin252623860317833328/  
>Heather : .<br>Nick and Lizzy : from the 2013 movie

Tommy Ebter: from any of the film, you choose.  
>Norma .nlpost/37261015990/polish-model-maddie-brunette-portrait-long-hair  
>Erika pin159033430563655788/  
>Frieda .<br>George : from the 2013 film  
>Jessica Upshaw clubhouse/?num=1309657338  
>Donna image/200209/  
>Vicky pin394839092302481690/  
>Sandra photos64931945 N04/5912488593/

Myra: images/25199279/blue-eyes-5qkwi06gd-258789-500-486_

Oc's :  
>Jennifer photo/girls/beautiful_view/8-0-3101v  
>Lucy: . ?img_id=6710450&amp;img_type=1<br>Maddison gallery/tovuG  
>P.S. If you have any ideas for characters like their appearance, personality or anything like that just put it in the comments.<p>

Carrie walked around the pool, people crowded around it. Girls and boys ran around playing and going to get changed.

Her messy long hair hanged down, hiding her face. It was flat, colorless, and streaked with different shades of blonde and chestnut, her skin was clear with red, oily and was so pale it looked like chalk.

She was skinny, slender and, her stomach was so flat but a little bloated. Her legs weren't very tall but not short, bony finger. Red pimples and blackheads were stamped on her back, shoulders and forehead.

To people, she looked like an ugly duckling. But under that mop of dirty blondeness her face was strikingly pretty, face shape was oval but looked heart shaped, her nose was pointy and was a red button nose, lips were lush and pink but slightly dry.

Her eyes were brown covered with dark eyes lashes, they were vapid and emotionless, redness under them and dark circles, her cheeks were white like her skin as if blood didn't flow in system.

Teeth white as pearls and were small but big at the same time, veins showing red, blue, purple and olive. Her curves unknowingly showed, legs were thin but curved in her thighs. The waist was small and unnoticeably voluptuous.

If she had taken better care of herself boys would be all over her and girl would be glaring in envy and awe.

She walked around holding her white towel, a group of girls came out of the showers. The Ultras came in, Tommy appeared and grabbed Sue, they immediately started kissing. Carrie stared at them, jealousy burning in her.

Sue was a beauty, she had golden locks cascaded in waves, light skin that was smooth, ocean blue eyes that were shining. Lips were plump and pink, cheeks were blushed and her figure was curvy.

Carrie was always jealous of her looks, she did always knew that her legs were good as hers buts knew her face wasn't.

Tommy and Sue pulled away, the golden haired girl walked away from him. His hair was in brown curls, eyes were emerald green and he was just about perfect.

His body was fit, muscles bulging on his arms and his legs, abs were tan. Carrie felt something inside her and her lips twitched up.

Chris turned to look at her, she growled at the sight of her. She walked close her and bumped her shoulder, Carrie looked at her in the corner of her eyes, the brunette followed her gaze she was staring at Tommy.

Chris was stunningly attractive, with chocolate brown hair that fell in dark strands down her back, icy blue eyes and tan skin. Her lips were thin and pale pink, has a triangular figure and was tall and skinny.

She wore a red swimsuit, one piece. She got close to Carrie and stared at her up and down,"Wipe that smile off your face." She gave her a dirty look and Carrie frowned.

They giggled her, Carrie just stood there looking down as if she knew it was going to happen, insulted but knowing it was true.

Everyone all of them wearing school swimsuits. Not revealing but skin showed, red and blue waterproof fabric smoothed against their flesh.

Carrie's eyes dilated and her heartbeat sped, 'FLEX' Chris suddenly tripped but caught her balance. She looked around and her eyes fell on the dirty haired blonde, she glared at her and put on her cap.

He caught Carrie staring at him and he smiled at her, but she looked away just in time so he didn't know whether she was looking or not.

A whistle blew,"Come in ladies get in the pool. We're playing pool volleyball" The girls got in pool, Carrie put on her cap and went to the the edge of the and got in.

She payed no attention to the game, knowing that she would be useless in it. Until a ball splashed right in front of her, Carrie jumped surprised.

Rita gave an annoyed gesture at her to come join the game,"Carrie you can't always be on the sides, get in the play." (This Dejarden is based of the novel and the 2002 film, if you haven't watched our read this, you might want to do that now.)

The girl nervously went to the serving place and hit the ball over the net, they other team countered with a bump, set and spike.

It went to Carrie's place, Chris who was right next to her ran to get it fearing she would miss it but Carrie was ready to get it, the two collided with each other and went under water.

Chris pushed her down and went up, Carrie did the same. Rita blew the whistle and sighed,"Game's over this team wins."

Groans were heard and they went out the pool, Chris glared at her and snarled, she said the classic word she always said.

"You eat shit." Chuckles were heard again, Carrie felt tears brimming her eyes and she lowered her head. She solemnly walked slowly out the water, and took off her cap.

Sue stared briefly at her with pity but that only happened for a second, before she could blink she turned away but unknowingly glanced at her.

They went in the girls locker rooms, faucets turned on, bars of soap, shampoo+ conditioners, moisturizers were put on benches and steam filed the air.

Carrie walked in looking around, holding her towel. She went to an isolated stall and set her towel down, she grabbed a bar of soap and turned on the water.

Beads of liquid ran down her body, she began rubbing it on herself. Carrie put the square soap and rubbed her hair.

"Carrie hurry up!" Rita yelled, yellow bangs shaking. "Ohuh?" The sound was quiet and soft, the gym teacher gave an irritated sound. Girls chortled at her, bras were clipped, pants were put on and towels were collected.

Sue loosened her towel from her hair, she grabbed a comb and began combing her wet golden locks very fast. Chris plugged in a hairdryer and blow dried her hair. Tina put a liquid in her hand and rubbed her red hair in it.

The blonde turned off the spout, she dried herself and sighed. Her wet hair stuck to her cheeks, her neck and her shoulders blades.

A towel was wrapped around the skin body figure, she walked out the stall. They looked at her and saw blood running down her legs.

"Period!" Chris shouted, girls started at the blood in disgust."Eww, Carrie go clean yourself, you're on your period!" Sue said as she watched the blood drop on the floor.

"Period." "Period." They formed a circle around her, giggling at her form. Carrie clutched her white towel, her chestnut eyes filled with hurt.

"PER-iod!" "PER-iod!" "PER-iod!" The chant got louder, "You have your period! Clean your self!" Sue groaned at her dullness.

She grabbed a tampon from the dispenser, she handed it to her but Carrie stared at her mildly confused,"She thinks it's for lipstick!" Erika yelled then giggled in a cryptic manner.

Yes Erika Gogan was said to see Carrie White blot her lips were a tampon in the bathroom.

Erika walked in the bathroom, she heard sniffling and turned to look at the source. It was Carrie brushing her hair, eyes red.

She wasn't quite fond of her but she didn't hate her though, "What's wrong?" She asked, the sobbing girl turned to look at her,"Billy Preston put peanut butter in my hair. I fell asleep in the library and he put it in my hair."

Erika huffed,**"Well score one for him."** She thought, "Can you check it to see if I got it all out." Erika nodded and looked at her hair, it was dirty blonde streaked with chestnut stands.

"Yeah it's all gone." Carrie sighed in relief, she took out a lipstick that was peach and applied it to get lips, the curly haired girl raised a brow.

Then the blonde grabbed a kotex, and blotted her lips with it. Erika stared dumbfounded, "She must know is a tampon right." She thought with confusion.

"What the hell are you up to?" She turned to her, her brows going down,"What isn't this right?" Erika shook her head,"Yeah it's right."

She walked out and phoned a couple of friends about what she saw, she said it was kinda adorable.

Carrie waited patiently for them to stop, standing like an ox. Sue felt a streak of anger and a strange feeling,"You're bleeding! You little dumb fat pig!" She yelled furiously for no reason.

Carrie looked down and saw a trail of red liquid drop on the tiles, she shrieked. It was loud and it rung in the air like a church bell. The whites of her eyes got red and her pupils dilated into tiny black dots.

A tampon hit her in the chest and landed on the floor, "Plug it up!" Chris yelled, another one hit her feet, then two hit her chest and stomach, suddenly they began pelting her with sanitary napkins, pads, kotex, and liners at her, chanting.

"PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" They shouted, Carrie got hit in the face and she slipped on the floor. She landed in the floor with a thud and sat there, marveled by their boldness.

Sue was doing it to, laughing at her. Her mind was repeating,**"There's really no harm in it."** The girl felt tears running down her face, she clutched her towel that fell in the floor beside her, her legs smeared with red as if she ran through a lake of blood.

A cry flew out her mouth and and she began hysterically screaming, hot saltiness went into her mouth and snot came out her nose.

Sue chanted, smiling but then she looked at Carrie in the eyes. Her brown her eyes were vapid and no emotion left except fear, humiliation and sadness. Guilt flooded her and she slowly stopped what she was doing.

She watched as they threw tampons at her, giggling and snorting. Sue grabbed Heather's arm,"I think this is the first time she ever got her period." The other blonde stared at her shocked.

The door busted open, revealing Miss Dejardin.

* * *

><p>Rita was checking the grades for her P.E students, when all of a sudden she heard noises. The sounds echoed of the walls and it caught her attention.<p>

She got up from her chair and went to look for the source of it, the noises got louder and louder until she realized that it was coming from the locker rooms.

The teacher speeded to the door and opened with a 'BANG!'. Girls were throwing sanitary napkins and chanting,"PLUG IT UP!" at Carrie.

Her soggy hair stuck to her face, tears and snot ran into her mouth, her legs were covered in menstruation blood and a white towel smeared with red.

"What are you doing! CUT IT OUT !" She boomed, Rita pushed through the crowd and stared at the crying mess, her heart ached at what she saw.

She grabbed a random towel and crouched down to Carrie,"Carrie, are you alright?" No was an obvious answer.

The girl looked up at her,"M-M-Ms. D-Dejardin-HELP ME! I'M DYING!" Carrie grabbed on her blinding white shorts, bloody handprints stuck on it. Rita felt a twinge of disgust because of the blood but it disappeared.

"What are you talking about? Calm down and take care if yourself." But she couldn't, she hysterically began to trash and shriek, the girls stared at her weirdly,

"HELP ME PLESE! HE-" Rita's hand came in contact with her cheek, it shocked everybody. The teacher began to realize that it was her first time.

She began to relax, she began to sob and hugged her, Rita pointed to the door,"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Her voice bouncing off the walls, they began to clear out.

Sue looked at her solemnly and bowed her head down. Guilt filled, she bit her lip and turned to leave the commotion.

Carrie hiccuped, her eyes bloodshot red just like the period liquid. The blonde kept crying though and her teacher kept whispering soothing words to her"Sweetie it's alright, look they are all gone okay." She rubbed her head, the girl hiccuped again and nodded.

"Now tell me, is this your first period?", Carrie looked at her with a unknown glaze in her eyes, "P-Period?" It sounded to genuine and innocent to be fake.

Rita's eyes softened,"You don't know huh. Here take this and here is how you put it on." She instructed the girl how to put the tampon, cleaned her with wet paper towels and got her back into her clothes.

Later on...

She went into the principals office, Mr. Grayle gestured her to come in. He was in a black suite, his legs crossed and a pile of papers at his desks.

"What's wrong Ms. Dejardin?" Rita sighed and sat down in one of the chairs,"I heard noises coming from the showers, I went to go checking it out and the girls were throwing sanitary napkins at Carrie and yelling 'plug it up'." He looked shocked at her.

"Why?" Rita scrunched her face,"I don't know but Carrie was having her period, her first period." Mr. Grayle raised his brow,"Isn't she a little to old." She nodded at that.

"When I tried to explain it to her, she didn't even know what I was talking about." He took a deep breath then let it out,"You think her mother would have told her already."

He took out a pen, and look at a clipboard, "Who were the ones doing it?" Rita crossed her arms,"Chris Hargensen was the ringleader as usual. But even Sue was doing it as well." He stared at her disbelievingly.

"I expected this from Chris but Sue." She pinched her nose,"All the girls were doing it, but I never expected it from Sue." She said while shaking her head.

"Well, I'll call Mrs. Johnson (I changed it from Ms. Fish) to go get her." He spoke in the speaker.

Outside the office...

Carrie sat on the bench, her oily hair hanging down and her face wet with salt water. She wore very ugly sweater was big and beige with a white t-shirt under, a cross was tied to her neck.

Her skirt was shin length long and black with a pair of white socks that went to her knees, and two grey shoes were in her feet.

Red chestnut orbs glued to the floor, no emotion in them. Completely blank, vapid, nothing left. Blotches dotted her face and emptiness rested.

"Hey you! Carrie, please look at me, pleeease!" She looked at the guy calling her, he mimicked her giving a suck me off gesture.

Not knowing what he was doing but knew it was a sexual thing, she quickly turned away from him. A middle aged woman came out from the office and told her to come in.

The girl still had her head hanging down, the guy sitting there chuckled but her met her eyes, they were full of dullness, nothing remained and blank brownness stared at him.

Emptiness and sorrow was the only thing left, and he shook in terror. Carrie eyes twitched and and she went inside, the guy stared down and a single thought passed through his head,**"What is wrong with her."**

She sat down, her eyes still glued to the floor. "Are you alright now, Cassie." His voice was sympathetically,"It's Carrie." Rita corrected him.

She still stared at the ground,"Do you need anything?" She shook her head, Rita put a hand on the back of the chair,"You can skip gym class for a week, take study hall instead."

"Do you want a ride home, Cassie?" The water cooler cracked but it went unnoticed,"It's Carrie and I think she'll be fine to walk home." She assured.

"Here is the pass to go home early, Cassie." He handed her the pass, her eyes dilated and the cooler cracked even more.

She shakily reached to grab the pass, her bony fingers grasped it. Carrie stood up, agitated with the principal misusing her name, her heart pumped faster and her colorless hair began to move.

"We all are sorry about this Cassie." Carrie whipped her head up, eyes blazing with anger, "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Mr. Grayle blinked, and Ms. Desjardin jumped as if someone hit her behind.

'FLEX' The water cooler suddenly exploded, water spilt on the floor surprising them.

Carrie rushed out the office, pencil cups toppled down. She opened the door and ran out.

* * *

><p>How did you like that, comment or rate bye!<p> 


	2. Bloodsport: Go to your closet

Hey it's been a day since I posted the two chapter or maybe one day don't know anyways if you want more character appearances just ask and I'll give it to you.  
>Carrie as a three year old .<p>

Now to the story!

* * *

><p>Carrie went to her locker to get her stuff, messy, flat oily hair fell over her face, skin pale and chalky white with blotches of red and pimples on her forehead hidden, her eyes were brown full of cold and loneliness.<p>

Chris followed her watching in amusement, people stared at her laughing, whispering and snorting. She stopped at her locker which was vandalized saying 'Carrie White eats shit!'.

Sue knowing what was going to happen stared at her guilt ridden and ashamed, blue eyes sadly gazing at her.

She was unlocking her combination lock, her bony fingers switching the dial until she cracked it open. Tampons fell out in a hustle, clumping to her feet.

The hallways filled with giggles, she stood there shaking, shocked orbs watching it like a waterfall,'FLEX' the lockers opened and closed over and over.

Her eyes stared blankly, her eyes dilated and her heart thumped in speed,'FLEX' tampons spread on all over, moving in different directions. Never-ending laughter hit her ears as she realized the joke was on her as always.

Carrie trembled and shakily reached for her stuff, her eyes glued to the floor while walking, her thoughts were of taunting voices, repeating insults like 'Hey Jesus Freak!' 'White Bitch!' 'Creepy Carrie!' over and over.

Sue felt like she just wanted to hug her as Carrie left the hallways and into the outside, her ocean colored eyes stared as she walked away silently.

Students, teachers and administrators past her as the hallways piled with people, once another person passed her, Carrie disappeared from her sight.

Tommy walked up and held her from behind, his lips smiling showing his perfectly white teeth. Sue's lips curled up as he began talking to her but she glance back out the exit.

With Carrie...

**"Jesus says forgive and forget, I'll forgive them if they just stop. But they won't I _hate_ it, I _hate_ them, He also says 'love your neighbor as you love yourself' but I just can't."** She thought but suddenly grinned.

She imagined Chris, rodent crawling all over her, eating the tan flesh, her face bloody and begging for mercy,"**I'd like that, Id like that so much!"**

She walked on the sidewalk, stomps were heard from her shoes. Tommy Erbter an intense looking boy, about five years old was riding his bike.

Singing,"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?" He stopped when he saw Carrie straight a ahead of him. A mischievous smile reached his mouth and he rode his bike faster.

"Crazy Carrie, O'l fart face prayin' Carrie!" He yelled going past her, she gasped and dropped her books to the floor.

Anger filled her veins, she stared angrily at the boy taunting her. 'FLEX' his bike flew several feet and onto the pavement, Tommy screamed at the pain from his knee.

**"Fall of your bike, and split your little rotten head!"** She thought that and smiled at him when he pushed the bike of him and nursed his injured knee.

Carrie continued walking but then stopped, **"Fall off your bike, fall off and split your rotten head!"** She thought and something like that had happened.

Her mind had flexed and it did cause the boy to fall, as she kept walking, a photograph caught her eye, it was owned by a woman named Mary Derry.

"Woman hates my Mama, and Mama hates her too, always wished that glass would break and smash in her face!" At the thought, her face went grim 'FLEX' the picture began to wavy.

Hopscotch lines were pink, green and blue but washed by the rain, gum was stamped on the ground and wrappers of candy rolled on the street.

Rocks and pebbles, large and small began to jump all over. 'FLEX' one moved across the road and flew into a truck, the window had a golf sized hole in it.

"Wait did I do that?" She looked at the trees, 'FLEX' branches moved revealing the sun, glowing warmly on her white skin, memories started to come.

Estelle Horan; former neighbor of Margaret testifies that stones fell on the house.  
>"You were a former neighbor of Carrie White, you are a witness. Say your testimony." The detective said, a video camera was being recorded by a officer.<p>

"She was so innocent and clueless of what was going to happen to her. And she was so pretty with long blonde hair that would turn mousy, pale translucent skin, big apple pink cheeks and those big beautiful brown eyes."

"Then I look into those old high school pictures, that ugly black and white photos and I think,'Oh my God where did she go?' Damn her mother for ruining her natural beauty and turning her into someone she isn't."

"But how did it all happen, tell me when it all began." The detective asked, his gaze stern and serious,"I'll tell you the whole story."

Flashback...

A three year old Carrie walked to the white fence, peeking through the splits. Her blonde hair was streaked with dirty blonde strands and in a French braid, luminous skin glowing and large chesnut orbs.

She saw a black streaked blonde suntanning in her backyard, a white bikini top was loosened and the bottom was still tied. Her white legs were smeared with sun tan oil, long and her back was revealed, eyes closed.

Carrie opened one of the broken fence doors and peered in. Curiosity came into her and she went into the neighbors backyard then closed it behind.

Her small legs moved forward and came to a stop when she was right besides her neighbor, Estelle groggily opened her eyes seeing the small girl in front of her, she tiredly smiled at her "Hi." She said sweetly.

Carrie didn't smile back, except she pointed at the teens chest,"What are those?" Her voice was soft like a bell, Estelle looked down at looked back up,"These are breast."

She looked down solemnly,"I wish I had some." The teen couldn't help but laugh,"You will, when you're older." Carrie shook her head,"No I won't, Mama says good girls don't."

Estelle looked at her in shock, she couldn't believe it,"Well I'm a good girl, and doesn't your mother have breast."

Carrie bowed her head and whispered so softly that Estelle could barely hear her,"Mama said she was bad when she made me, that's why she has them. She calls them dirtypillows." Saying it as if it was one whole word.

The teen stared at her, she felt like she wanted to take her away from Margaret. A woman came out, gray hair with streaks of red, dull deranged skin and grey blue eyes.

Once she saw Carrie and Estelle talking, her face went red with rage, eyes bulging, nose flaring like a bull and mouth opened wide.

She whipped her head to the sky and howled, Estelle and Carrie snapped her attention to her. The noise sounded like a alligator growling and a frog singing.

"CAAAARRRRRIIIIEEEEE!" The little girl hid behind Estelle in fear and she stood in front of her, Margaret face had gone insane and she bayed even louder,"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SINNING LITTLE WHORE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER CARRIETTA!"

Estelle motherly instincts came on and she was angry,"You outta be ashamed of yourself, yelling at a little girl like that!" Margaret kept whooping, about Jezebel sluts, whore of Babylon.

Carrie walked slowly to the white fence, she turned to look at Estelle. Her heart broke at what she saw, fear, anxiety and pure terror.

Estelle swallowed and looked down, hazel eyes flashing in sadness and frustration. Her eyes watched as the little girl stumbled between the fences and into her backyard.

The woman's cornea was maroon, she screamed and attacked herself. Her nails clawed at her face, red marks appeared on her cheeks, blood oozed from scratches and Margaret grabbed her dress and tore it.

Carrie ran to Margaret and the woman crouched down, a twisted smile on her face and drool coming down her chin.

She grabbed the girl, her strong iron grip hands squeezed her neck. Carrie began to cry and begged her to let go, her circulation began to cut.

Estelle's mother came outside and looked at the scene,"YOU JEZEBEL SLUT, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" She barked, her mother snarled and walked straight up to mother,"Shut up! Goddamnit leave my daughter alone."

Estelle whispered to her mother,"Mom she's hurting her." Carrie turned to her eyes begging for help, Margaret dragged her inside the house, the door ending with a slam.

"What did you do?" Her mother asked sternly, Estelle shook her head,"I didn't do anything, we were just talking." A shriek was heard and they both turned to look at the source.

Shouts and yells were heard, sobbing and whip sounds also. Then the sobbing turned into screams and the shouts got louder, people came out of their houses even the old woman who could only hear with one ear.

Glass bottles broke, windows opened and closed then they shattered. It all turned quiet then a table flew out window and fell out the house, the screaming got louder.

Estelle couldn't move, she only stared at the house in horror,"Oh my god, what is she doing to her?" Her mother told her to call the police but she remained frozen.

Suddenly something came from the sky, it was hailing stones. They fell on the house, as the shrieking went louder each second, people moved back into their houses for shelter.

Estelle's mother pulled her inside as she looked horrified.

Flashback end...

"I don't know how it happened but I truly feel sorry for her, she suffered all her life but I hope she's okay now since Margaret got put into jail." She only wish the best for Carrie.

* * *

><p>Carrie could still remember the incident, even though she was a little girl. She doubted that her mother could still remember but she could.<p>

Her feet came to a hesitant stops, her stared at the White Bungalow in front of her. It was the place she hated the most.

Margaret said that it was ungodly to call it the White House because the presidential party was full of men that sinned and woman who were whores.

She walked up the brown steps and shakily reached for the golden doorknob, her hand twisted and pushed it open. It creaked when it moved and it revealed a room she always had her deepest secrets.

Carrie kept her gaze down, she licked her chapped lips as she walked upstairs. Click-Clack -Click-Clack-her shoes made the sound every time she walked on the wooden steps.

She turned left and went in her room which was wide open for her, she dropped her bag on her rocking chair.

She took off her shoes, and set in the corner by her brown room door. The white socks were slipped off and put into a basket.

Carrie started to take off her clothes, tossing the oversized beige sweater like trash on the ground. The wool was itchy on her arms and uncomfortable around her neck.

The grayish black skirt fell down her skinny yet tall legs, Carrie stepped out of it and slid it by the sweater with her foot.

Her pollo shirt had white buttons lined down, the sleeves were long and the collar covered her neck. Bony fingers reached the first button and un-loosened it, then the next she repeated.

Carrie's bra was revealed when she took off her pollo, the mocha colored cotton was showing her c-cup breast.

Carrie hands fumbled with her bra and she unhooked it. She slowly grabbed the cotton straps and slid the off her bare shoulders, the bra fell to the floor.

Her breast were tingling against, there were in the big and round. Her pale skin was illuminating in the light that shone through the window.

The nipples were hard since the cold made them swell, 'DirtyPillows' that's what Margaret called them. She brush her hands against them, tweaking them.

Carrie sighed in repression,biting her lip as imagining those were Tommy's hand, **"You sinning who're!" **Her mother's voice said in her mind.

She shook her head that were full of sinful thoughts and walked to her bathroom. She pulled down her panties, a pad that was bloody came off, rolled up and thrown into the garbage.

She filled the bath, water came out the spout like a waterfall and flooding the tub like a river. Once it was filled, Carrie stepped in the water and sat down.

Warm scarlet liquid made the water reddish orange, she remembered the shower, all the yelling, throwing things at her.

The girl wanted to burst into tears but felt like she couldn't. She cried more than she already did, and it wouldn't change a thing.

Carrie sat up and stepped out the water, she puller the drain letting the reddish water sink away. Then blonde wrapped herself in a white towel and walked out the bathroom.

She grabbed her book bag and took out a Kotex, Carrie adjusted the new tampon just like Rita showed her to do.

(Of and just saying, If you dare even make a lewd comment about this part gentlemen, I will make sure the girls here will beat your ass, dont even try to pm me about this or I will do the job myself)

She heard a familiar key opening the door and Carrie froze with terror, her legs moved themselves to her bedroom door.

Carrie opened it and went downstairs, Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump, her shoeless feet made the sound when each foot made contact with the wood.

She made a stop when the door opened, revealing her mother; Margaret White.

Margaret stood there, the two gazing at each other. She always wore black, a big black coat was on her arm, a black hat rested on her head and a pair of black shoes.

She was a heavy-set but slim woman with large arms and tall, sturdy legs. Her dark navy eyes were magnified under those round glasses.

Margaret set her purse on the small table near the front door, and walked to Carrie."So your a woman now." Her eyes were like poached eggs.

Carrie started blathering,"Momma, why didn't you tell me I-" Margaret suddenly swung her hand, striking her face. She let out a gasp as she crashed to the ground, 3 feet away from her mother.

Her cheek was blood red, she stared numbly. A large foot came in contact with her side, Carrie screamed.

Margaret kicked her, every kick came with a scream, she kicked her until she was in the living room which was the altar.

"And God created Eve from the rib of Adam, and Eve was weak and loosed the raven from the world, and the raven was called Sin. Say it, the raven was called Sin." Carrie looked up at her, tears freely running down her face.

"No Momma. HELP ME-!" She stomped on her back causing her too shriek,"Say it woman!" Carrie shook her head,"PLEASE MOMMA, HEL-"

Margaret thumped her with her heel, knocking her into the floor."The raven was called Sin! Momma I-" She reached down and grabbed Carrie's arm, pulling her up.

"The first Sin was intercourse, say it woman." Carrie struggled to say something,"You should've told me, Momma I was so scared!"

She tossed her daughter straight into the a filling cabinet, Carrie head collided with the cold metal and made her dizzy.

"Say it, say it, say it woman!" Her foot knocked into Carrie's rump making her nose skim the surface of the wood.

"The first Sin was intercourse!" She chocked out, Margaret stared at her, dark blue eyes watching her daughter squirm. "Now say Eve was weak!" Carrie didn't want to get hurt anymore so she said it,"Eve was weak."

"You showered with those girls, you had lust filled thoughts. Now the Curse of Blood came onto you!" Swinging her hand again it struck the same place she slapped her a while ago.

Carrie stood up, her teary eyes leveling with Margaret's,"That's not even in the bible Momma, it doesn't say that anywhere-!" A black bible smack her in the face, sending her straight into the wooden floorboard.

"You must pray so the Sin could leave you!" She gazed at her with those magnified eyes of hers. Carrie sniffed and her brown eyes stared at the woman she called mother.

"I didn't sin Momma." Sobs wracking her body, Margaret smacked the bible on her face glaring darkly,"Don't lie to me little girl, I can see inside you, I can see it as surely as God can!"

Margaret kneeled, "Let us pray." Carrie quickly shook her head,"No I don't want to pray!" A hand loaded with lots of muscles from carrying laundry bags and sacks full of clothes slapped Carrie's neck.

All the breath she had in her mouth disappeared as her eyes bulged,"Let us pray." She said grimly. Tears still running down her face, Carrie bowed her head.

Margaret looked up and bent down, she grabbed Carrie's hands and looked up at the sky. "God, may you show this woman the sins she has done. Guide her and tell her if she has not shower with lust-filled thoughts!"

"Momma let go, your hurting me!" She tried to stand up but only to be forced on her knees by her iron grip. Margaret kept preaching to God or her own god.

After she was done Margaret looked at her daughter,"Go to your closet." Carrie went cold, she didn't want to go to the one place she hated the most.

"No, Momma." Still looking at her, Margaret gave the same order,"Go to your closet and pray for forgiveness."

She turned to look at the closet, still terrified. She angrily turned to Margaret,"I didn't sin, you sinned! You didn't tell me and they laughed!" The women defyingly gazed at each other.

"Go to your closet, pray for forgiveness. Ask Him for to forgive you and the Curse of Blood shall go away." Carrie didn't back down.

"I will make the stones come again!" Something reached Margaret's eyes and that was fear, the hand on Carrie's neck squeezed until Carrie saw blood spots.

"Oh Sin! You sinning harlot!" Crying out, Margaret started hit Carrie's back, punching it. She used her foot to knock her in the shoulder blades, making her drive straight forward into the closet.

Carrie reeled right into the wall, and fell at the small area. She heard the door closing and a familiar lock being turned, the girl sat there dazed for a minute.

She started to pound on the door,"Momma let me out, Momma please!" She begged her mother to let her out, Giving up she laid her head on the floor, crying.

"You pray little girl, pray for forgiveness!" Margaret called out, Carrie screeched at her and turned to the door, eyes furiously staring,"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Pounding on the door one more time.

'FLEX' It suddenly split, as if a large ram lodge into. Margaret jumped back, gasping while Carrie collapsed to the floor, shocked.

Looking in the middle of the split for, Margaret looked up and began mumbling. Carrie stared around the closet, pictures and items stood around her.

One picture had shadow demons pulling down sinners into hell, with a man standing on his fiery throne of molten lava.

He had the head of a jackal, his skin was red with spikes coming at the end of tail. Two curled horns rested on his head, a wicked smile on his lips and those eyes were scarlet like he knew the secrets of women staring back at her.

Another one was sinners being stoned to death by a crowd of outrage people, God sending his angels to punish the sinners.

She was trapped with Momma's angry God. Nothing scared her most then the statue of Jesus on a cross, His face and body was bloody and a crown of thorns implanted in His hear.

Nailed from His hands to his feet, His head was bowed and his eyes closed. Carrie would have nightmares, of Jesus chasing her, demanding that she carried her cross and follow Him.

She stared at it for a while, terrifying thoughts came into her head,'FLEX' Blood started to drip from His body. The blood landed on the floor, she stared surprised,'FLEX' the light flickered.

Carrie held her hands together and began to pray for God to help her, tears still coming down.

Later on...

How hours passed, Six, Seven, maybe Nine. She didn't know, all she wanted was to get out out. But then she fell asleep.

Carrie heard the door open,it creaked revealing Margaret stating down staring down at her. Carrie got up, looking down as she left the scary place.

She knew why she let her out, grabbing a ugly piece of fabric, Carrie started to make her dress for school.

The sewing machine stitched the fabric, when she was done she held it up, **"It's ugly." **She thought in distaste. Carrie turned to her mother who was sewing clothes and dollies.

"Momma, may I go to bed now." Without looking up from her work, Margaret nodded at her.

She went upstairs, carrying the dress and closing her room door. Laying the dress on the bed, Carrie went into her bathroom and looked at the glass in front of her.

There was only one mirror in the house, the stainless steel shining from the headlight framed by a plastic rim only good for fixing hair.

Margaret thought that having to many vanities would lead to Pride; one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her own reflection staring back. Carrie hated her face, no beauty marking it. The blank orbs, the redress under her eyes, blackheads stamping on her nose.

Pimples shiny on her forehead, dry and chapped lips. 'FLEX' The mirror cracked, and broke into jagged pieces. Carrie stared at the pieces and quickly put them back together.

Margaret heard the noise and looked up alarmed, she set aside her sewing machine and stood up,"Carrie?" She called out.

No response,"Carrie?" She called out again, taking a butcher knife and slowly walking upstairs. Margaret called out again but still no answer,"Carrie?"

Her hand reached for the doorknob and twisted it, only to be locked. "CARRIE!" She yelled out, Carrie beckoned her to come in.

Margaret came in, looking around. The fear was back in her eyes,"What was that noise?" Carrie pretended to not know,"What noise." She turned to look at the cracked mirror and stared fear glazed.

"Go to bed." Her voice was grim yet terror was evident, Margaret left the room and Carrie sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>See you the next chapter guys<p> 


End file.
